Den fantastiske reisen
by Lica-Lover-Forever
Summary: Dette handler om meg og en veninne. min første SRMTHFG historie. Les plizz
1. Chapter 1

_**Den Fantastsiske Reisen**_

Personene:

Shamira:

Langt brunt hår, Safir grønne øyne, Tynne Lepper, Nysjerig, Høy, Tynn, Hun har på seg jeans og T-skjorte med knapper, Hun er veldig hyper og god til og ri. Hun elsker alle dyr og dukker alltid opp på de underligste steder. Hun elsker spesielt aper. Hun er veldig nyskerig

Zherasade:

Langt bølgete svart hår. Slange øyne. Hun er snill men kan virke skummel. Hun forelsker seg lett. Det ser du i denne historien. Hun er tynn og middelshøy. Ganske tøff holdning. Står ofte alene. Hun går alltid i jeans og T-skjorte. Går aldri noe sted uten den grønne punkerlua si. Hun er forelsket i Chiro. Slår han alltid i videospill

Chiro

Himmelblå øyne. Ravn svart hår. 'To personligheter. Han er søt og følsom. Ganske tøff. Glad i video spill. Han har alltid på seg enten hvit og oransje eller vanlige klær.

Han har noe som hetter primatkraften. Noe Monkey greier. Han blir sur på Zherasade når hun slår han i videospill.

Dalar.

Han er en fjordhest. Med gyllen pels og svart man og hale. Han er en Westernhest. Han er Zherasade sin hest. Han er kjempe snill.

Ginny

Fullblods hoppe. Hun er brun med en hvit sokk og 3 svarte. Hun har et hvit bles. Svart man og hale. Hun er 3 ½ år gammel. Hun er rask og elsker og hoppe. Hun er kjempe snill og ri. Men bare Shamira kan ri henne.

Nova.

Gul robot ape. Veldig tøff personlighet. Ganske kul egentlig.

Sprx-77 (Sprax)

Rød robot ape. Liker jenter. Gjør ikke alle gutter det? Liker Shamira

Gipson.

Blå robot ape. Typisk nerd P Snakker vitenskap så jeg skjønner ikke alltid alt

Otto.

Grønn robot ape. Den litt dumme. Ikke vont ment. Veldig snill. God fantasi)

Aunt-Terry

Svart robot ape. Mester i primatkraften.(hæ) Rolig type. Litt for rolig spør du meg

Monster:

Dinosaur. Grønn med horn. Lager laser. Fiende

Shuggazoom

Fremtids by. Mye teknologi. Høye hus. Fargerikt.

Det var det.

"Det som å hente var bare så kult da ikke sant?" sa Zherasade. "jepp" sa Samira "hva driver dere med jenter" kom et rop utenfra "Ingen ting" ropte Zherasade tilbake. "jo" mumlet Shamira. "nei" svarte Zherasade. "JO" "NEI" "JO" "NEI" "Kan vi ikke bare å fortelle det som skjedde da?" Spurte Shamira. "ok" sa Zherasade og gikk bort til døren. Hun lyttet og begynte å fnise litt.Hun opnet døra. Chiro ramlet inn. "vil du og høre" spurte Shamira. "ja" sa han og satte seg på gulvet med beina i kors. Zherasade satte seg med beina i kors på senga. Det samme gjorde Shamira. "Vel det begynte sånn." Sa hun…

_**Begynelsen**_

Zherasade og Shamira var på ride tur med hestene sine Ginny og Dalar. Været var deilig og fuglene kvitret. Himmelen var helt blå uten noen skyer. "la oss hoppe over den stammen" sa Shamira og pekte. "ok" svarte Zherasade og satte i galopp. De galopperte mot trestammen og hoppet akkurat da. de landet datt Zherasade av og landet oppå en gutt. De var ikke hjemme lenger. Dette var en rar by. Hun merket nettopp at hun hadde landet oppå gutten "hva driv er dere med spurte Shamira som plutselig hadde kommet fra ingen sted.

"ingen ting" sa Zherasade og kom seg på beina. Hun fant frem lomme speilet sitt. Hun hylte " sminken min har rent" ropte hun. Hun fant frem et av lommetørklene hennes og rokk vekk sinken før hun sminket seg på nytt hun gransket seg i speilet. "Perfekt" sa hun og la ned speilet. "så hvem er dere?" spurte Gutten. (Det er meg ikke sant" sa Chiro. "HYSJ" ropte Zherasade og Shamria i kor. Nå hvor var vi og ja) "Så hvem er dere" spurte Chiro. "Jeg er Shamira" "ok, jeg er Chiro" sa chiro "Jeg er Zherasade Men kall meg forelsket" sa hun. "okey.." sa han og så rart på henne. "Dette er apene mine. Nova, Sparx, Otto, Gipson og Aunt-Terry" sa Chiro." så søte aper" hylte Shamira. "hun elsker aper" sa Zherasade mens hun så skeptisk på Shamira som klemte apene. "Men hvor er vi?" spurte hun "Shuggazoom" svarte han "æ. ok" svarte Shamira som hadde revet seg fri fra apene.

"Jeg er like glad i dyr som deg overdriver ikke du litt nå?" spurte Zherasade" med kan ikke overdrive med dyr" sa shamira og holdt opp en finger "ok" sa Zherasade og dro på det. Hun trakk på skuldrene. Hun gikk bort til Dalar "i får vel prøve og finne et sted og være" sa hun høyt nokk til at alle hørte det. "Kan dere ikke sove hos oss da" Spurte Chiro "ok hvorfor ikke" svarte Zherasade og satte seg opp på Dalar. "Vent litt hvordan kommer vi oss ditt" spurte hun. Hun hoppet av og så på han med et lurt smill hun tokk takk i han og satte han opp på hesten og satte seg foran han. Vis veg sa hun og fikk hesten i skritt. "Følg etter Shamira". Chiro holt så har runt magen henes at hun blei kvalt "ikke hold så hart" sa hun. Han løsnet taket. "Takk" sa hun og smilte til han.De rei mot en kjempe stor robot som sto mitt i parken "Kult" sa Zherasade da hun så hvor stor den var. Han gikk av først og så på at han klomsete kom seg ned. Daler var begynt og bli litt sur. han sparka i et tre. "Hei kutt ut" sa Zherasade strengt. Dalar slutta med en gang. "Godt hånlag med hester?" spurte han.. "I vertfall med Dalar" sa Zherasade og smilte til han. "ok" sa hun. Hn lot dalar stå uten for.Hun salte av han. Akurat da de skulle gå inn kom Shamira og apene. "Er det ikke Monkey-Elskeren" sa Zherasade sarkastisk "Jepp" svarte Shamira. Shamira salte av Ginny. De gikk in i den enomrme roboten. "o0o0o Blankt" sa Shamira og så på vegene.

"jaja whatever" svarte Zherasade. Hun var litt fasinert over hvor stort det var her. "Er ganske stort da" Sa Zherasade intresert. "Ja ikke sant" svarte Chiro. "Vil du ha banan?" Spurte Shamira den grønne apen. Den ristet på hode og så på henne. "Ta den" sa hun og holt den foran apen.

Den tokk den. "flink gutt" sa han og klappa han på hode.


	2. MELDING

MELDING

Forseten jeg eier ikke showet Sukk :(


	3. kappitel 3

Jaja her er det nyeste kapittelet

* * *

Sara Himlet med øynene. Hun følte seg så full av energi og angret på at hun spiste så mye godis før hun tro. "Blir dere med ned i trenings-rommet?" spurte Chiro. "Ok" svarte Sara. "Hei Shamira er du med og trener eller?" Ropte Sara bort til Shamira. "Okey" svarte hun og kom bort. Chiro føgte an nedover mot Trenings-Rommet. Da de var kommet ned så sara seg runt. "Wow her var det stort" sa hun og så seg runt. " Noe i mot at jeg turner litt?" spurte hun. "Neida" sa han og så granskene på henne. "Hun tokk noen skritt tilbake og traff veggen. Hun begynte med en folengs salto, landet stående og tokk enn flikkflakk, slo hjul og avsluttet med en baklengs salto. "Du er god" Sa Chiro til henne. "Takk" svarte Sara og smilte til han. "Se hva jeg her tegna" ropte Shamira og viste dem en tegning. Otto kom og nappa henne i beinet. Hun så ned og han ga henne tommel opp. "Takk" sa hun og klemte han. 

Daten.

Sara og chiro satt og spilte tv-spill. Sara vant. "Den som taper neste gang skall spandere pizza!" ropte Sara. "ok" sa Chiro. de begynte oh spille.Sara vant"du spanderer Pizza!" ropte hun. "Kan vi bli med?" spurte Shamira som hadde kommet inn i romet sammen med apene. "Javel" sa Sara og himlet med øynene. De gikk til en Pizza-Resturang. De prata og tullet. Shamira og Sara snakka om gutter og hester. Plutselig hørtes et brak og et dinosaur lignene monster kom til syne. de løp ut. "Tøft" ropte Shamira. "Dette er ikke tøft!" ropte Sara tilbake. Plutselig slå den halen mot Shamira og hun ble slått ut. Sara løp bort til henne. Hun så halen komme mot hene så ble alt svart.. Sara våknet i roboten. Hun skjønte ikke hvor hun var først men så husket hun. Hun så på Shamira som lå ved siden av henne.Hun hadde en bandasje runt hode som fikk håret hennes til og stå opp. Hadde hun vert våken ville hun sikkert kverulert om den. Hun smilte litt for seg selv og merket at døren gikk opp.Hun så Chiro komme inn. "Du er våken?" spurte han "Neei" sa hun sarkastisk. Hun krysset armene og la seg ned og tenkte. "En krone får tankene dine" sa Chiro og kom bort. "Jeg tenker bare på hjembyen vår" svarte hun. "Hvordan er det der?" spurte han. "Vel byen heter Paris og ligger i Frankrike. Det liger på planeten jorden og der er veldig fint der." svarte hun. "Savner du famillien din?" spurte han. "Litt" svarte hun. Han gikk bort til henne og ga henne en klem. Hun bli litt forskrekket. Han trakk seg unna litt flau. Hun smiltet til han.

* * *

Wow brå sluttP Rewien a? 


	4. Siste kapittel

__

Jaja her er siste kapittel. og får siste gang dette er ikke mitt show(****

****

**_Han smilte tilbake. Hun satte seg opp og tokk seg til hode. " har hodepine" mumlet hun. " hva driver dere med a" sa stemmen til Shamira. Begge to skvat i været._**

**_Dagen etter var Shamira og Sara ute av senga (etter mange diskusjoner..) De bestemte seg for og ri en tur. "Du Shami?" spurte Sara. "Mhm?" svarte Shamira. "Kan jeg låne Ginny litt?" spurte hun. "Mhm" svarte hun. Chiro og Sara dro ut på tur. Ginny likte seg ikke med den nye ryteren som var Chiro. Hun planta beina i bakken og nektet og rikke seg. Han klemte først litt med beina før han sparka det hareste han kunne. Ginny fløy ut og galopperte bortover bakken. Chiro klarte og holde seg på.ginny fløy i veg mot en trestammen som lå ganske høyt over bakken. Ginny satte fart mot den men like før de kresjet i den så bråstoppet Ginny og sente baken i været. Chiro fløy over kvisten og lanna på bakken. Sara kom galopperende og så at han fløy over kvisten. "Du kan fly jo" ropte hun. Ginny hadde løpt tilbake til Shamira. Da de kom tilbake fant så de at Shamira rei runt på Ginny. De gikk in igjen og Sara gikk på rommet sitt. Shamira kom in og satte seg ved siden av henne."Det som å hente var bare så kult da ikke sant?" sa Sara. "jepp" sa Samira "hva driver dere med jenter" kom Chiros stemme utenfra "Ingen ting" ropte Sara tilbake. "jo" mumlet Shamira. "nei" svarte Sara. "JO" "NEI" "JO" "NEI" "Ææææ hakke dette skjedd før" spurte Sara. "Jo kansje vi bare skall slutte av nå?" spurte Shamira. "Ok" sa sara. "Hade" ropte begge to i kor.._**

_**The End!

* * *

Jaja dette var slutten. dette var gentlig en norsk oppgave.**_


End file.
